Return To Sender
by Rosa17
Summary: Missing Scene type short story. Season 2 Episode 6. Much and Robin.


Return to Sender By Rosa17

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Rating G

Missing scene: Season 2 Episode 6.

Night had fallen and the gang had retired for the night, all except Robin who sat outside looking at the black sky, which reflected his mood. There had been bad days these past months, but this day had been particularly bad and disheartening, the only thing they had got away with today were their lives.

There was a crunching of leaves and a small candle lighting up the darkness moving towards him, accompanying it was a body, belonging to Much. He sat down heavily at his Master's side.

"Do not start about good things again," Robin told him quietly.

"I was not going to, tomorrow is another day, one where we can not make the same mistakes again, we learn from our mistakes." He answered.

"Then why are you here if not to impart some of your worldly wisdom in my direction?" Robin asked him.

"This," he replied handing out a piece of parchment. "We never saw her and you never died. I think it belongs to you….and next time make sure there is a time to tell her, not when she has 'died' or has been promised to some traitorous Knight."

Robin took the letter from Much's outstretched hand saying with astonishment "You read it?"

"Well not me personally as you know I can not read, but we were worried about you. You were in danger and we needed to know what was going on, we all agreed to open it and read it…or Djaq read it in fact, to be precise, out loud for all of us to hear."

Robin nodded biting his lip as he did so and sighed heavily. "And now she is back under house arrest at the castle."

"On the back of Gisborne's horse." Much added unable to help himself.

"It is not good."

"What that she rode off with him?"

"No. In general, things are becoming darker more dangerous and every minute she spends in the castle is treacherous, a perilous situation, that at," he clicked his fingers, "a heart beat could turn and be fatal."

"For Marian? For England? For Nottingham? For us?" Much asked.

"For everyone, but especially Edward and Marian." He said in a tone so serious Much wondered whether his Master was close to tears again.

"What are you going to do?" Much asked.

"Wait, watch listen and act upon it."

"We…well I mean I am and I hope I speak for the rest of the gang are with you, whatever it takes. But please promise Master not to shut us out. How can we help save England? Save Marian if you do not let us in."

"Sometimes Much….sometimes, all I can think about is Marian."

"I know and that is why you need us to lean on. This, this can not go on forever, surely….it can not." Much twittered on.

"Much, do something for me." Robin said quietly.

"What? Anything, name it."

"Go to bed." He said firmly.

"What about you? Are you going to sit and stare at the stars all night?" Much asked concerned.

"Perhaps. I want…..I need to be alone, but thank you for the letter." He said holding it up and waving it in his hand.

"Very well," Much said reluctantly. "But I will leave you the candle."

"Sleep well my friend." Robin said as Much retreated back to the camp.

Left with his thoughts he fingered the letter in his hand, it had been penned quickly it said all that he had never said and more. Now it was not really relevant, oh the bit about his feelings were, but he had not killed the knights as he had planned to and was very much alive, ready to fight the Sheriff, the black knights, Prince John and Gisborne for another day. He wondered what she would have thought if she had read it. At least she had looked behind her as she rode of with Gisborne; she had known that he was there somewhere under the cover of the trees. One thing was certain, as life in England became darker, time was running out for Marian to abide safely in the castle. One day before too long there would not be a choice she would have to come into the woods to live with him or face death.

He watched the flickering candle and held the letter over the flame, it caught instantly and he watched it burn away to nothing, with his love for her in his heart, mind and soul. Much was right tomorrow was another day, a new day and he and his gang could not be defeated again, if they were to win their cause to keep the Spirit if England alive.

The End.


End file.
